


Saturday Mornings

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not quite Christmas related, Pledge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: When Harry wakes to the smell of treacle tart, it's a sign for a nice day.





	Saturday Mornings

Normally Harry was the first one awake in the apartment, but considering the weather was colder than usual and how late he had to stay at Ron and George’s shop to help clean up a new Wheeze gone wrong, he felt he earned a few more hours in his nice warm bed.   
  
So when he woke up to the delicious smell of treacle tart, needless to say he was suspicious. Rising up, he stretched out and blindly reached for his glasses. He could tell Oliver wasn’t in bed, that with the combined smell from what he assumed was the kitchen made him grab his wand and mentally go through the various spells that were required to fix fire damage and get rid of the smell of smoke.    
  
Again.   
  
Rising to his feet, he shivered as the cool air assaulted his body and he muttered a warming charm on himself before pulling on a jumper, which didn’t help as much as he’d liked but it was a start. Mumbling under his breath, Harry followed his nose into the main living area and saw a steaming treacle tart waiting for him on the counter, Oliver pouring through some magazine before looking up and smiling at him. “Morning love, have a good night’s rest?”   
  
“Yes…” He trailed off, eying the desert warily before giving his boyfriend a suspicious look. “You didn’t make that, did you?”   
  
Oliver shook his head quickly. “Merlin no. I went to that bakery a few blocks down.” Harry’s lips twitched a little, and Oliver rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Surprise?”   
  
Moving into the kitchen, Harry got out a large knife and a plate for himself, cutting a generous slice of tart and piling it on the table. “Alright, what are you apologizing for?”   
  
Oliver blinked at his lover as Harry fished around for a fork. “Eh? Not sure I follow.”   
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry jammed a fork into the tart. “Oliver, you only buy me treacle tart when you’re apologizing for something.” Satisfied upon seeing the flushed look on his face, Harry pointed the piece of his tart at him. “And depending on the quality of this, I may forgive you.”   
  
Taking a bite, he closed his eyes and let the delicious taste of the tart, and if he wasn’t mistaken that was  _ raspberry _ in there. He had no idea how they managed to pull that off but it was the best damn thing he had all month so he wasn’t going to complain about it.    
  
After savoring the flavor for a few seconds, he swallowed and sighed out happily. “Alright. I forgive you. So what’s the issue?”     
  
Oliver flushed again, looking really embarrassed. “Nothing, honestly. I just...wanted to do something nice for you. Promise.” This made Harry pause for a moment, and he felt a little guilty but after another bite of treacle he smiled at him.  
  
Standing, he moved over to Oliver and leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. Oliver gave him a goofy smile, and Harry beamed back at him. “Thank you. Really.” Flicking his gaze at the clock, he gave his boyfriend another small kiss. “And it’s time for you to get to practice. Can’t have Puddlemere United’s finest miss practice.”   
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, giving Harry a brief hug and a kiss on the temple. “I’m only a reserve player love.”    
  
Grinning cheekily at him, Harry shooed him away and spooned another bite into his mouth. “I know, but you’d better go before your captain yells at you.” Shuddering, Oliver waved goodbye and disappeared with a soft ‘pop’, leaving Harry alone by himself.   
  
Blowing out a breath, Harry glanced up at the clock and shoveled a few more forks of tart into his mouth before placing the rest in the fridge for later. Oliver usually came back for lunch after practice so he didn’t have long to give him a good thank you present.   
  
After walking back to the bedroom and putting on some warmer and more proper clothing, Harry snatched his keys up and checked his wallet for muggle money, nodding in satisfaction when he found a nice portion of notes.    
  
Slipping outside, he locked the door and slipped the keys into his pocket, scrunching his shoulders up when he exited the building and the cold air hit his face. Snow was falling gently on the ground, and Harry paused to watch the fall for a bit before setting off towards the bookstore.   
  
Rubbing his hands together, Harry blew a breath out when he finally entered the store, his cheeks and nose red from the cold. The attendant smiled knowingly at him. “Cold out there?”   
  
Chuckling, Harry nodded. “Colder than the arctic I’d reckon.”    
  
That got a laugh out of her. “Too right it is! What can I do for you today?”    
  
Sidling up to the counter, Harry let his eyes wander over the various shelves that were crammed with books. He shrugged a little, turning his attention back towards her. “I’m looking for a few books for someone special.”    
  
Her eyes sparkled happily, and she leaned on the counter a little. “Oh? What sort of books does this ‘someone special’ like?”    
  
He shrugged, adjusting his glasses briefly with one hand. “Trashy romance novels.”    
  
A snort escaped the teller, and she stood back up and walked behind the desk. “Regular trashy romance, or…” She trailed off, giving him a curious look.    
  
Harry smiled at her. “Or.” He confirmed. A warm smile spread across her face that seemed to reach even her eyes, and she lead Harry up to the second floor and to a small section labeled ‘Gay and Lesbian.’   
  
“It’s not much, but here you are. Personally, I recommend this.” She pulled out a novel, handing it to Harry. “I’ll leave you to it though.”   
  
Nodding, Harry silently pulled a small stool up and pulled a few books down from the shelf. He looked over most of them carefully, and after some well-earned laughter at a few of the titles he found four books that he was sure Oliver would really love.   
  
Trudging downstairs, the teller hummed a little as she checked the prices and tallied it up. “That’ll be 35 pounds.”    
  
Harry fished out two 20 notes, and he handed it over to her. “Keep the change.” He insisted, scooping the books up in his arms.    
  
“Thank you sir, I hope that your someone special will enjoy these purchases.”   
  
He grinned cheekily at her, pushing the door open and shivering a bit at the cold. “Don’t worry, he will!” He dipped out into the cold london morning again, before checking the time on his watch. Oliver was due home soon, and he chewed his lip a little.   
  
Glancing around, Harry walked casually towards the nearest alleyway and disapperated with a soft pop, stumbling a little before righting himself. He shook his head disdainfully. “Wizarding transportation…” He muttered darkly, before setting the books on the counter and fishing out the rest of the treacle tart.   
  
Around 10 minutes later, Oliver popped back home and heaved out a sigh. “Merlin’s hairy buttocks is it cold out there!”    
  
Harry grinned at him from the couch. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”    
  
Scowling at him, Oliver shouted out from their bedroom. “Of course you didn’t, you were here in a nice warm house eating nice warm treacle tart all day!”   
  
“Oh was I?” He called back mysteriously, eyeing Oliver’s change of clothes appreciatively, a nice Weasley jumper and some pajama pants, looks like he intended on staying home the rest of the day.  “Check the counter then.”   
  
Craning his head over, Oliver’s eyes widened a little. Scurrying over to the counter, he carefully picked up a few books and turned them over. “Harry…” He breathed, opening the cover to check the price.   
  
Getting up, Harry hugged Oliver’s waist and rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “I wanted to say thank you for the desert this morning.”   
  
Oliver swallowed a little, setting the book back down. “You didn’t have too…” He mumbled to him.   
  
Harry shrugged, craning up to kiss Oliver on the cheek. “I know, but I wanted too.”    
  
Turning around in Harry’s arms, Oliver leaned down and gave Harry a slow, gentle kiss. He closed his eyes at the feeling, Oliver’s cold hands on his cheeks as they broke apart. “Thank you…” He said quietly.   
  
Smiling, Harry leaned in for another kiss. “You’re welcome love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Pledge fic done! I hope everyone has a merry christmas this year, and that goes double for you Moon!


End file.
